The Girls Next Door
by Sparckadellic
Summary: Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and Rose are best friends. Their friendships are tested when Edward Cullen moves to Forks. Bella/Jasper/Edward triangle. Lots of Drama and Romance.
1. Intro

**A/N: I'm not sure exactly what to right so please give me suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

Isabella Swan lives in the small town of Forks with her father Charlie and her sister Alice. Bella's cousin Emmett lives with them too. Their next door neighbors are the Hale family. The Hale's have twins that are Bella's age. Their names are Jasper and Rosalie. The five of them are best friends. They are in their senior year of high school. They are all in the same grade even thought they are different ages. Bella, Jasper and Rose are all 18. Emmett is 19, he got held back. Alice is 17, she skipped a grade.

Everyone knows them. Everyone wants to be one of them. They aren't necessarily popular; they are just incredibly close and have the type of bonds that everyone wants. Their friendships survive everything from Jasper and Bella dating for their freshmen and sophomore years and Rose's and Emmett's on-again-off-again relationship that has been going on since 8th grade to having loved ones die.

Well, it did survive everything, until Edward Cullen moved to town.


	2. Jazz, Don't be rude

**A/N: Sorry about making the last chapter so short.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

It is lunch time and Forks High School. Everyone is talking about the new student. They haven't had a new student in years. Nothing ever changes in Forks. The new student's name is Edward Cullen.

"Oh My God, did you see him."

"He's so cute"

"I want him"

"Did he just sit down with the Hales and Swans? No one sits with them."

Bella looked up at the guy standing in front of her.

"Hi?"

Edward smiled at Bella, "I'm new here. Can I sit with you guys?"

Rose answered, "Sure, we can make room." Rose and Emmett were off right now and she wanted Edward.

Emmett glared at Edward.

"I'm Alice; this is Emmett, Bella, and Rosalie." Alice said as she pointed to each of them.

Jasper hadn't gotten to the table yet. When he got there, he looked at Bella and said, "Why is there someone in my seat?"

Alice answered, "It's not like we do not have the room for him, Jazz. You can spend one lunch not sitting near Bells. It isn't like you two are dating or anything."

Just about everyone laughed. Even though Bella and Jasper had broken up, Jasper was still completely in love with Bella. Bella had absolutely no idea, but everyone else in Forks knew exactly how Jasper felt. Not that he would admit it. Alice had a huge crush on her older sister's ex and the only ones that didn't know were Bella and Jasper. Alice was often teased about it.

Jasper sighed and sat down next to his twin sister.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he said as he held out his hand to Jasper.

"Jasper." He didn't hold out his hand in return. "Everyone knows who you are. Most of the noise in here is people gossiping about you."

Bella rolled her eyes at her best friend, "Be nice, Jazz. It's the guy's first day."

Alice leaned across Emmett to talk to Bella, "Rose and I are going to have a sleep over tonight since it is Friday. You should come, sis. We're going shopping tomorrow too."

Bella groaned. _Not shopping. _Everyone else was laughing. Edward looked confused.

Emmett smiled, "Bells hates to shop. Jazz and I will go with you girls tomorrow, Bell. I'm bored of Forks anyway."

Bella sighed, "Well if both you and jasper go, I guess I can survive to torture, Em. Edward, you should come too."

He looked over at her, "When are you guys leaving?"

"Probably around eleven o'clock," said Rose quickly.

"You can come over to our place around ten o'clock," Alice added.

Edward nodded, "Who do you mean by 'ours'?"

"Bella's, Emmett's and mine's. We all live together because Bell's and I are sisters and Em is our cousin. He moved in with us when he was 3. His parents died in a car accident," Alice replied.

Bella gave him their address.

The bell rang signaling 10 minutes until the start of class.

"What's you next class?" Rose asked Edward.

"AP English in Building 5," he said.

"Oh," Rose said sadly. "Bella and Jasper have that with you."

"Those two have every class but third together," Emmett said teasingly. "They cannot stand to be apart for even one hour."

Bella shoved into her cousin, "I think Jazz purposely arranges his schedule around mine. It's really kind of annoying. I'm stuck with Jasper all day long," She groaned.

Jasper pushed his friend aside.

She stumbled and Jasper caught her.

"Let's go to class." Edward said as he noticed that Jasper's arm was still around Bella's waist. He also noticed that Alice was glaring at the pair with what seemed like jealousy.

They nodded and started walking.

When they got to class it was almost full. Edward walked over to the teacher to introduce himself while Bella and Jasper took their seats in the back of the class. The teacher introduced Edward to the class and then sent him to sit in the only empty seat next to Bella.

She smiled as he walked up to her, "Hey, Is this class hard?"

She shook her head.

Jasper started laughing quietly, "She says that about every class she takes even all her AP and college level course."

Bella sent him a dazzling smile.

Edward found himself wishing that Bella was smiling at him like that.

The lecture started and they stopped talking.


	3. Klutz Bella

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Sorry about the long wait. I can only come on during weekends right now. i have a three day weekend so I'll try to post a few times over the next few days.**

An hour later, they were walking out of class into the rain. This is Forks we are talking about. Of course it's raining.

"We're supposed to read five chapters in that book and write an essay by Monday," Bella complained loudly.

"You're coming over tonight, right?" Jasper asked

Bella nodded.

"We'll work on the homework before dinner," he replied simply.

She smiled at her best friend, "Why not. It's not like I have anything better to do besides have Alice and Rose force me to let them give me a makeover."

Jazz laughed, "There is plenty of time to torture you after dinner, Bella."

Edward looked down at his schedule. "I have art in Building 3. Where is that?"

"Follow us. All five of us have that class together." Bella said. She was happy to have classes with Edward. Bella was starting to like him.

Jasper noticed Bella seemed extra happy this afternoon. He wished Edward had never come to Forks. He had been so close to getting Bella to date him again and now she seemed to like this new guy.

When they arrived in art class it was empty except for Alice, Rosalie and Emmett. They took their usual seats in the back. Jasper with the isle seat, Bella next to him, Alice next to her with Emmett on her other side and Rose was next to Emmett. Edward took the empty isle seat next to Rose.

"Hey guys." Bella said happily as she tripped on her way to her seat. Jasper was instantly by her side. He caught her before she caught the ground.

"Klutz Bella," said Emmett teasingly to his sister.

Bella stuck her tongue out at Emmett as she sat down next to him.

Jasper was laughing, "Is that new to you Emmett? Bell is the world biggest klutz. Gravity should stop being so cruel. It's already winning 1 million to zero."

Everyone was laughing, even Bella.

"Being a klutz makes it so I'm always in the arms of handsome boys." She smiled at the two boys on either side of her. She didn't mean anything by it.

Jasper smiled at her and leaned over and kissed her on the top of the head, "Beautiful girls deserve handsome boys." Jasper was flirting with Bella, not that she realized it. She was completely clueless when it came to Jasper.

Rose smiled, "Which would explain why Bella and I get all the hotties and Alice gets our leftovers."

Alice glared at Rose and an uncharacteristically low hissing came from Alice.

Class started and they were instructed to work in pairs sketching each other. Jasper and Bella worked together as always. Alice and Emmett paired up after Rose chose to work with Edward. Emmett wished Rose would pick him instead of the new kid who both the girl he loved and his favorite sister showed preference to.

After class Jasper and Emmett left without a word to any of the girls. Bella rolled her eyes and walked over to Edward and Rose. Alice packed up her stuff said bye to the others and headed out the door.

"What's up with everyone else?" Bella asked.

Rose shrugged, "Who knows. Or cares."

Bella smiled and turned to Edward, "We'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Edward nodded and watched as the girls left to go to their lockers.

The five of them met up at Bella's truck fifteen minutes later. Jasper and Emmett were sitting in the back playing cards while Alice was reading a magazine. Rosalie and Bella walked up and smiled.

"So what are we doing today, boys?" Bella asked. She knew no matter what the boys wanted to do they would always do what the girls wanted to do. It was just how their world worked.

"Emmett and I were going to drive down to Port Angeles and watch a movie," Jasper said.

"What are you going to go see?" Rose asked her twin.

"Some horror movie, probably. Want to come?" Emmett said hopefully as he looked up at Rose.

"Not really. We wanted to go down to La Push for a couple of hours and we wanted you two to come along." Rose said as if they would not dream of not going.

"What are you doing in La Push?" Jasper asked. He didn't really care; as long as the girls were going he'd go.

"Going to the beach." Bella said as if it was so obvious.

"It's freezing cold out side and you want to go swimming?" said Emmett as if questioning his favorite sister's sanity.

"Sun bathing." Bella and Rosalie said at the same time.

"Of course." Said Jasper with a laugh.

"So you'll come," Rose said to the boys. It wasn't a question.

"Is Alice going to go because she hasn't said anything the entire conversation?" Jasper said.

"If she wants to." Said Bella. She wanted her sister to come, but she seemed in such a weird mood lately.

"I'll go." Alice was still reading and she wondered if any of them would have noticed she hadn't said anything if Jasper hadn't mentioned it. She really didn't feel like being treated like the baby right now. She was the youngest and all but they had only started teasing her about it in the last month or so.

The Swan siblings and Rose got in Bella's truck and Jasper took off on his motorcycle. They went into their houses to put their school bags away and change into swimsuits. They all piled into Emmett's car which was a yellow Hummer H2. It had more room for all of them and their stuff. They had a BBQ dinner at the beach and then the girls had a sleep over at the Hale's place. Jasper didn't want to spend the whole night being kept awake by them taking so he crashed in Bella and Alice's room.


	4. You say canvas I say Bella the Barbie

**A/N: sorry about the wait. I'll try to get another up this weekend. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight it would be a lot more drama and action.**

Edward showed up at the Swan's place the next morning. When he knocked, Bella came to the door. She led him into the living room where Jasper and Emmett were sitting on the couch playing a video game.

"Where are Rosalie and Alice?" Edward asked as he sat down in one of the chairs.

Bella sat down on the couch between Jasper and Emmett and smiled, "Getting ready. They take forever. They will not be ready for about another half an hour."

"And they have already been up there for like an hour." Jasper said with a laugh.

"You get used to it." Emmett said as he looked up at Edward's shocked expression.

Edward gave a small smile, "Why aren't you up there with them?"

Jasper and Emmett burst out laughing, "Why isn't Bella spending an hour and a half obsessing over her appearance? Bella, the tomboy, the one who barely spends 5 minutes getting ready? That Bella?" Jasper was laughing while he said this.

Bella blushed and smiled, "You couldn't pay me to be up there right now."

Edward smiled and let out a laugh. He liked girls who didn't obsess over their appearance. He could tell that Bella would make a great friend for him. Maybe more than a friend.

"They add an hour to the time it takes when they dress up Bells. They like to obsess over everything about her. They see her as a blank canvas ready to be painted. I think she's perfect as she is." Jasper smiled at his best friend.

She laughed, "You say canvas. I say Bella the Barbie."

Everyone was laughing. "Sit down and play the game with us." Bella smiled at Edward.

"Okay." Edward said as Bella passed him a fourth controller.

Edward was never thought much of video games but he enjoyed playing with Bella, Jasper, and Emmett. They played until Rose and Alice came down.

"Hey, why didn't you tell us Edward was here?" Rose said as she walked down the stairs and spotted the gorgeous bronze-haired boy.

"Would that have sped you up any, Rosie?" Jasper said teasingly to his twin.

"Do not care me Rosie." She muttered.

"Everyone ready to go?" Alice asked excitedly.

"No!" groaned Bella, Jasper, and Emmett.

Rose and Alice laughed.

"It cannot be that bad. It's just spending time at a mall for an hour or two." Said Edward very naively.

Bella let out a short laugh, "More like 10 hours. At least you'll be there to help Jazzy and Em with the bags."

Edward's expression turned to shock as he watched the five of them leave the room. He followed them outside to see Emmett getting into the driver's seat of a huge yellow hummer. Jasper was holding open the door for the girls. He climbed in after them. Bella rolled down a window and motioned for Edward to take the passenger seat next to Emmett. Edward hopped in and turned to look in the back. The four in the back were sitting across from each other with Bella and Jasper on one side facing Alice and Rose on the other.

"Where do you live anyway Edward?" Rose asked as she turned to face him.

"On the outskirts of town in some big house. It's just me and my parents." Edward said. "Where do you two live?"

"Rose and I live right next door to the Swan's. It's like being one big family because we always are together crash at each others places almost every night." Jasper answered.

"I'm hungry. Where should we go to lunch?" Emmett was always hungry.

"Let's go to the new sandwich place." Bella answered.

"Okay." Emmett said. Five minutes later they pulled into the drive through at Sandwiches Are Us. "What's everyone want. The usual four meatball sandwiches for Bells, Rose, Jasper and me. Alice do you want the egg salad? And Edward what do you like?"

"I'll get the egg salad. I'm a vegetarian." Edward said.

"Just like little Alice." Said Emmett teasingly. He grinned affectionately at the youngest of the group.

They ate on the way to the mall. When they got there, Alice and Rose ran out of the car pulling Bella with them. Bella grabbed Jasper and Edward's hands and pulled after her. Emmett followed his friends.

Alice took them through several stores to try on clothes. When they were done, everyone had completely new wardrobes. The second to last store they went to was a summer clothing store. Why they need beach clothes in Forks is a mystery to me, but they do. The boys sat on couches outside the dressing rooms while the girls tried on swimsuit after swimsuit. Rose and Alice came out at least a dozen times to model bikinis while Bella came out once or twice in a one piece. Finally Alice and Rose forced Bella to try on a very sexy black and hot pink bikini.

"Come on Bella. Just come out." Alice begged.

"Bells, it cannot be that bad. We've seen you in just your bra and underwear hundreds of times. And Jazz may have seen you in much less." Rosalie teased.

Jasper laughed as a shoe was thrown out of the dressing room at Rose's head.

"Bella, if you do not come out, then we are just going to go in. I know we can fit five, but can we fit six in one dressing room stall. Last time we had four in there we got yelled at by management." Emmett yelled at her.

"Fine." Bella said in a resigned voice. She stepped out and looked at the five of them. They were completely silent and staring at her.

"It's bad isn't it? Can we just forget this ever happened?" Bella turned to walk back in the dressing room.

"No. It's amazing." Rosalie said.

"You look sexy, little sis." Emmett said.

"Bella, never doubt you always look great." Jasper said encouragingly

Alice smiled, "You are so buying that."

Edward was still silent as he stared at Bella who looked absolutely beautiful.

"Al, what is the use of having a two piece in Forks. It's always cold." Bella tried to reason with her little sister.

Alice started to pout. "We're going to Hawaii over Spring Break, remember? As an early graduation present from Charlie and Linda" (Linda is the Hale's mom. I just made up a name at random.)

"If I must" Bella stuck out her tongue at her friends and changed back into normal clothes. She bought the bikini then followed Rose into the Sephora next door.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward sat on a bench outside the store and waited for the girls.

"What was Rose saying about you seeing more of Bella?" Edward asked Jasper.

Jasper chuckled softly, "Bella and I dated for Freshmen and Sophomore year. Everyone is under the impression we had sex."

"Oh, Did you?" Edward asked. He liked Bella and he honestly wanted to know what type of girl she was. He though Rosalie seemed like the Homecoming queen, cheerleader, Miss Popular, and completely not his type. Alice seemed like a girl who couldn't live up to the reputations of her older siblings and their friends. Alice also seemed like the others just brought her along out of pity and obligations. He couldn't seem to figure out Bella. He could figure out her older brother though. Emmett was the big guy on campus, literally. I was the type of guy most girls would be after. He loved to make crude and inappropriate jokes. He also seemed to be very protective of his girls. Especially Bella and Rose. Jasper was slightly harder to get to know. He was silent, not really like most the others except for maybe Bella. Edward figured that Jasper was only part of the group because of his love for Bella and his twin sister. (Now back to the conversation.)

Jasper shrugged.

Emmett laughed, "Neither of them will ever tell. They both hint both ways."

Fifteen minutes later the girls came out with lots of new makeup. As they were headed out to the car, Bella stopped. "Let's go into the electronic store."

"Only if you three do not spend like an hour in there." Rose said with a laugh.

"That was one time. Anyway, you and little Alice dragged us around the mall for 5 hours. We get to chose one store." Bella and Jasper all said at the same time. The three headed off to look at video games while Alice and Rose looked at movies. Edward followed Emmett to look at TV sets. When they left the electronic store half and hour later, they had ten new video games and five movies. (I decided that the Hale's and Swan's have a relatively large amount of money. Just not as much as the Cullen's.)

**A/N: If you can guess what's coming next I'll let you know and give you a quote from the next chapter. You must guess in the reviews. This rule aplies for all chapters.**


	5. Let's Play a Game

**A/N: sorry for the delay. I got seriously grounded. I shouldn't be one the computer right now buts no one is home. Hope you like it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not twilight or the songs.**

Emmett pulled the hummer into the Swan's driveway. Everyone piled out of the car and took everything they had bought into the Swan's house. They crashed on the couches because everyone was exhausted.

Well almost everyone. "Let's play a game!" Alice said. She was practically jumping off the walls.

"Like what?" Edward asked warily. He was starting to get used to Alice's craziness.

"I Have Never, Spin the Bottle, The Box, Truth or Dare, Seven Minutes in Heaven or something like that." Alice said in a tone that implied "duh."

"The Box" said Bella, Emmett, and Rose at the same time.

Jasper groaned, "I have so much homework and I really do not feel like playing."

"No you don't, Jazz, unless you have a ton of homework in Computer Programming. I only have 2 essays to write by Monday, the book for English, my sketch of you for art, and to avoid my P.E. homework of course." Bella said in a very teasing way to her best friend.

He laughed, "Cause that isn't a lot."

Everyone else started laughing.

Bella got up and sat in Jasper's lap. She got a really cute pouting look on her face and said, "Come on Jazzy. You know you want to play with us." She knew Jasper couldn't resist her when she did that.

"Fine," Jasper replied with a slight smile on his face.

"What is the Box anyway?" Edward asked.

Rose smiled as she answered his question. "Bells, Em, Jazz and I made this game up freshmen year. That was before Alice skipped a grade to join the group a year later. We each took 25 slips of paper and wrote down a truth on one side of them. Then we wrote a dare on the other side. These 100 pieces of paper are in a box. We sit in a circle and pass the box around. When the box gets to you, you have to pull out a piece of paper. Then you read it aloud. Finally you must do one of them. No questions asked about why you picked it. We update the box three times a year. It's a really fun game."

"Okay, where is this box anyway?" Edward asked.

"Jasper's room," Bella answered, "Under his bed."

They all got up off the couches and headed over to the Hale's house. They followed Jasper up the stairs and into his room. They sat in a circle on the floor while Jasper grabbed the box.

"I'll go first," Bella said and immediately plunged her hand into the box. She pulled out a slip of paper.

"Kiss the person sitting next to you or tell us how often you masturbate."

Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie burst out laughing. Alice started to blush while Edwards's expression turned to one of shock. What had he gotten himself into?

Bella looked at the people on either side of her. Emmett sat on one side of her while Rose was on the other. Rose winked suggestively when Bella looked at her. Bella knew there was no way she was going to kiss her big brother. "Rosie, how much do you love me?"

Rosalie laughed, "I'd love you a lot more if you stopped calling me Rosie." She leaned over and kissed Bella.

"Whoa!!" whistled Jasper and Emmett.

Edward looked away from the two girls while Alice smiled slightly.

Bella and Rose broke apart and Bella passed the box to her good friend.

"Talk about your worst experience with sex or however far you've gotten, or feel yourself in front of us."

Rose laughed and turned to her friends, "Who wants to see me touch myself or tell you all about my sex life."

"Touch yourself," Emmett called out.

"Sex life," Bella and Jasper both said.

Rose looked down, "Em couldn't get an erection about a week ago."

Everyone turned to Emmett, "Seriously man." Jasper said as he shook his head slightly.

Bella and Alice were trying to suppress their laughter.

Rosalie passed the box to Alice.

"Kiss a sibling or tell us about your first kiss."

Alice blushed, "I've never had any one kiss me."

"17 and never been kissed." Bella said with a disappointed shake of her head.

"You have never been kissed and you spend all your time with two girls who got the labels of slutty and easy years ago." Jasper said as he tried to stop from laughing. Even with the effort he still let a chuckle escape his lips.

"We are not slutty or easy," Bella and Rosalie yelled.

Emmett looked at his littlest sister, "You so need to get out more Al."

Alice passed the box to Jasper without comment.

"Worst thing your parents have walked in on you doing or strip completely."

Jasper glanced at Bella before answering. She nodded.

"My mom hasn't walked in on me but Charlie walked in on me and Bells undressing each other on his couch."

Bella smiled as she remembered back to freshmen year.

Everyone else was shocked. Their mouths hung open while they thought about what Jasper had just said. He never talked about Bella and his sex life. They weren't even sure that they'd had a sex life.

"That's putting it mildly Jazz. I remember you unhooking my bra with you teeth when Charlie opened the front door."

Emmett let out a low growl. He was very protective of his sisters, especially Bella.

"Maybe you are easy and a slut. When was this?" Rose said teasingly to her friend.

Bella stuck out her tongue, "Half way through freshmen year." She started to blush and then turned to Jasper and smiled. Jasper smiled back.

He passed the box to Edward, who pulled out a strip of paper nervously.

"Spend seven minutes in heaven with someone of the opposite gender across the circle from you or tell us who you most want to do."

He looked across the circle and turned bright red. Bella and Rose were across from him. "Bella, come with me."

She laughed, "I'm not going in Jasper's closet. It's tiny. You can barely fit one person let alone two. Can we go somewhere else?"

Rose turned to Bella. "How would you know that Bells?" she said in a very suggestive voice.

"Because I have a tendency to stalk Jasper Hale. Just Kidding. Kind of. Party junior year. Spin the Bottle. Mike and Me." Bella said. That was not a fun game of spin the bottle.

Everyone made signs of disgust at the mention of Mike.

"Fine, use the Bathroom." Rose said in a resigned voice.

Bella stood and held her hand out to Edward. He took it and followed her out of the room. Bella closed the door behind her on the way out.

(Tempted to end it right here. But I haven't updated in such a long time I decided to continue).

Jasper was staring at the closed door in silence. Emmett and Rosalie were watching him hoping he would be okay. Alice was completely oblivious to the other three's reaction.

"Let's listen to music." She said cheerfully. She hoped up and turned on Jasper's radio. "Unfaithful" by Rihanna was playing.

Jasper hopped up and changed it to some random station with out paying attention. It ended up on some country station. "I Still Miss You" by Keith Anderson started playing. Jasper listened to the song in silence. It definitely reminded him of how he felt about Bella. She never told him why she broke up with him.

**I've changed the presets in my truck  
so those old songs don't sneak up  
they still find me and remind me  
yeah you come back that easy  
try restaurants I've never been to  
order new things off the menu  
that I never tried cause you didn't like  
two drinks in you were by my side**

**I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you  
I've done everything move on like I'm supposed to  
I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you  
I still miss you baby**

**I never knew til you were gone  
how many pages you were on  
it never ends I keep turning  
and line after line and you are there again  
I dont know how to let you go  
you are so deep down in my soul  
I feel helpless so hopeless  
its a door that never closes  
no I don't know how to do this**

**I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you  
I've done everything  
move on like I'm supposed to  
I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you yeah  
**

Bella and Edward walked back in. Edward stood in the door way. Bella went and sat in the spot Edward had originally been in. She leaned her head on Jasper's shoulder. Jasper put his arm around Bella. She started to sing along with the song. Jasper began humming the tune.

**  
I've talked to friends  
I've talked to myself  
I've talked to God  
I prayed liked hell but I still miss you  
I tried sober I tried drinking  
I've been strong and I've been weak  
and I still miss you  
I've done everything  
move on like I'm supposed to  
I'd give anything for one more minute with you  
I still miss you yeah**

**I still miss you  
I still miss you... yeah... yeah...**

Edward went took take the empty spot between Emmett and Rosalie.

Emmett grabbed the box from the floor. He drew out a piece of paper.

"Have sex with someone on Alice's bed or talk about your sexual opinions on all your teachers."

"It does not say may bed." Alice said.

"Yes it does," said Bella, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie at the exact same time.

"We made this one freshman year, before you joined the group." Bella said.

"Do you four know every question in the box?" Alice said. She was a little surprised at this one.

"Nope. Just the ones that someone's done and not everyone that's been done. Just the memorable ones." Rose said with a smile.

"This one has been pulled before, and done." Alice said. She was staring to get mad.

"Yeah. We were playing in our room anyway and you were helping out your eighth grade teacher. Jazz and I were laying on your bed because Rose and Em were on mine. Rose pulled it. She made me and Jasper get up. We didn't exactly leave the room." Bella said as she avoided Alice's eyes.

Emmett stood up and held out his hand to Rosalie. The pair left the room and headed to the Swan's house. They went inside up to the room Bella and Alice shared.

Bella, Jasper and Alice went over to Jasper's window. They through it open and looked across the house next door. Bella's and Alice's room was across from Jasper's. The window was wide open. Bella let out a small giggle as she heard Rose's moan. Edward stood behind the three in silence.

A minute later, Bella walked a way from the window and pulled Jasper with her. They sat down next to each other. Bella had her back against the bed and Jasper was lying down with his head in Bella's lap. She was playing with his hair absentmindedly.

Alice went over to the swivel chair at Jasper's desk. She spun around lazily. "Bell, truth or dare?"

Bella laughed, "Truth. I do not want to get up."

Alice nodded, thought for a moment, and then smiled, "Who do you like."

Bella smiled. Alice always thought she was so smart. Bella was going to teach her a lesson, "Rose. I like her so much. She is my closest girl friend."

Jasper rolled his eyes.

Alice shook her head. Why did Bella have to be so difficult?

"Jazz, truth or dare?"

Jasper smiled, "I'm too comfortable to get up. Ask me anything you want."

"Do you like Emmett or Alice more?" Bella said mischievously.

"Emmett." Jasper answered simply.

Alice's face fell.

"I seriously need more guy time. I'm always with you or Rose. You two drag me every where." Jasper said.

"What are sisters and exes for if not to make you do stuff you do not want to."

Jasper laughed and shrugged, "When will those two be back?"

Alice laughed, "Probably a while. Rose always talks about how she loves to take it slow."

"No. Em loves quickies. He's not big on foreplay." Bella said.

Everyone turned to her.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "He talks to you about his sex life but he will not talk to me."

Bella laughed, "Favorite sister. Plus Rose always complains about it."

With that, Emmett and Rose walked back in the room. Everyone sat down in a circle.

Rose grabbed the box.

"Why did Bella brake up with Jasper or take off your shirt."

Bella's eyes shot up at Rosalie. Her eyes were pleading. She shook her head no.

Emmett laughed, "That's easy. She just did."

Jasper was watching Bella with surprise. Rose knew something about why Bella just came over one day and said she wanted to break up with out a reason.

"Please Rose." Bella begged in a low whisper.

Rosalie nodded.

Jasper closed his eyes, "Bella?" Jasper's voice was sorrowful

"I'm so sorry Jazz." Bella was close to tears.

**A/N: sorry about the cliff hanger but atleast the chapter is long. I'll try to update soon. I already know what is going to happen. By the way. If I'm hard on any characters, it's not because I don't like them because I do. I just need it like that for this story.**


	6. Does Charlie Know?

**A/N: you better love me a lot. two chapters in one day.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Alice, get out of here." Bella, Rose and Jasper said at the same time.

Alice looked shocked. "Why?"

"Because you asked the question," Emmett said.

"You cannot know that." Alice pleaded.

"Bella and I would not write it because Bella told me everything." Rosalie said.

Everyone looked from Bella to Rose.

"Everything?" Jasper whispered in a low moan.

Bella gave a slight nod.

"Jasper didn't put that one in because it's something he knows I do not want discussed even if he doesn't know why." Bella said.

Jasper nodded, "And Emmett would not because firstly he thinks it was mutual and we just thought we'd make better friends and secondly, he wanted us to break up before our first date. Too over protective."

"Just go." Said Emmett.

Alice looked surprised, "What if I did write it. I'm still part of the group. I have the right to be here"

"You aren't one of us." Rose said.

"You never were." Bella muttered.

Jasper looked at Alice, "It's not just your 'right' to be one of us. We're not some society. We're just best friends."

Emmett nodded, "Blood doesn't mean everything. It doesn't really even mean anything." (I know that was really cruel but it had to be done.)

Alice got up and ran out of the room.

Edward looked at the others, "I should go." He started to get up to leave.

"You can stay." Jasper said.

Edward looked surprised. He was about to say something when Rosalie cut him off.

"We like you. No matter how much it seems like it's just the four of us who know everything about each other. It's not. We do not tell each other everything."

"Most the time we do not tell each other anything." Bella muttered.

Emmett nodded, "You're cool. Anyway, we have an extra spot without little Alice."

"Not that she had a spot." Jasper muttered.

"Why do not you guys like her. She's your family." Edward asked.

"She maybe Bella's sister and my cousin but that doesn't mean we have to get along. We love her. We just do not like her." Emmett said.

"She seemed okay except for the thing with the question." Edward said.

Bella rolled her eyes, "If anyone else had written that question we would have been mean to them for like a week then all would be forgotten, mostly."

"But we've been looking for a reason to kick her out for a while," Jasper said.

"She just doesn't get us. She wants to be popular and all that and everything. That's why she skipped a grade. She joined us sophomore year for the status of being one of us." Rosalie said simply.

Emmett nodded, "We do not hang out with each other for popularity. We actually avoid it at all times. Well everyone but Rose does. She loves being the center of attention."

Bella laughed, "Like you do not try to make everyone pay attention to you, Em."

"Bella and Jasper are the quiet ones. They are social and all but they're much more private about their lives. Like the fact the Bella got pregnant half way through sophomore year." Rose wasn't going to add the last part until Bella had looked at her and mouthed just say it.

Edward nodded. He assumed that it was common knowledge among the others Bella had been pregnant.

"What??" Emmett yelled at Bella and Jasper.

Jasper locked eyes with Bella, "That's why you broke up with me?"

Bella nodded.

"How could you not tell me?" Jasper said.

"I wasn't intending to have the baby so I figured it would not matter," Bella muttered.

"Intending too? You had it?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded without looking at Jasper. She refused to look him in the eyes.

"When?"

"Week before school started junior year. I spent that summer with relatives in Phoenix, remember?" Bella said.

"You should have told me. You didn't have to break up with me. And where is the kid?" Jasper was trying to get Bella to look at him. The pair had forgotten the others were still there.

"I didn't want to ruin your future. They live with the relatives of my mom I stayed with." Bella muttered.

"They?"

Bella nodded, "Jennifer Rose and Cameron Ethan. Each of the names stands for something: J for Jasper, R for Rosalie obviously, C for Charlie and E for Emmett. My family." No one commented on the fact that Alice wasn't mentioned. The sisters

"And Rose knew about them." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"Yeah, she's the one who convinced me to have them." Bella said as she smiled at her friend, "I'm glad she did. They are really cute. My aunt and uncle email me once a week with updates and pictures. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Jasper." She met his eyes for the first time the entire conversation.

He nodded, "I get why you didn't. That doesn't mean I like that you lied to me, but I understand why you did."

"So, do I get to meet them?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, you know how Rose and I go down to Port Angeles for a weekend every other month?" Bella asked.

Jasper nodded.

"We're visiting them. Aunt Liz and Uncle Anthony fly them down. Their birthday is August 25th. They'll be 18 months during their visit next month. You guys should come with us." Bella said.

"Does Charlie know?" Jasper asked.

"He knows that we go to see my aunt and uncle and the twins that they adopted. He doesn't know their mine. He assumes I went down to Phoenix to help out around their house and get it ready for when they adopted the kids." Bella said. She wanted to tell Charlie but it was too hard.

The pair sat in silence for a few minutes.

"I'll see you at school on Monday," Bella said as she got up to leave.

He nodded. He needed to be alone to think.

Rose and Bella walked out of the room. Emmett stood up and motion for Edward to do the same.

"Find me if you want to talk, man," Emmett said as he clapped his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

Edward was standing in the doorway. He nodded at Jasper as he and Emmett walked out of the room. They walked out of the house and one door down. When they got inside, they saw Bella and Rosalie sitting in the kitchen. There was popcorn in the microwave and a bunch of junk food on the table.

"Rose is going to stay here tonight. Alice is staying at Jessica Stanley's house. Lauren will be there too, remind me to tell Charlie" Bella said.

Emmett nodded. Jessica was a huge gossip and Lauren was a bitch. They didn't like the Swan's or the Hale's except for Alice. The pair thought Alice was useful to have around.

"We are going to watch all the Ocean's movies. What are you two going to do?" Rose asked. They always watched Ocean's Eleven through Thirteen when something was happening. And something was definitely happening now.

Emmett shrugged.

Edward stood awkwardly in the doorway of the kitchen while the other three seemed so comfortable. Rose was sitting on the countertop, Bella was grabbing the popcorn from the microwave and Emmett was sitting in a chair with his feet up on the table. "Are you guys sure you want me here?"

"Yes!" Yelled the three of them in unison.

"Come on I'll give you a tour." Emmett said as looked up from the pile of food in front of him.

The boys walked out of the room and Emmett started pointed out stuff and giving stories of when they were younger.

Bella and Rosalie grabbed all the food and headed to the living room. They had already pulled out the couch so it was now a huge bead. They threw all the food on it and laid on their stomachs. Bella turned on the movie.

"So, are you okay Bells?" Rose asked as the opening credits started.

Bella nodded, "Fine. I was going to tell him anyway. I needed to get it out in the open. It's time to move on."

"Move on? Like forgot about what's happened since sophomore year or get over him?" Rose said.

"What do you think?" Bella said in a dull voice.

Rose sighed, "I'm hopping you mean getting back with Jasper but I know you mean getting over him."

Bella nodded.

"Why now?" Rosalie asked her friend.

"You know why."

"Edward." It wasn't a question. Even though Rosalie didn't want to accept that her closest friend no longer wanted her brother who adored her, she knew Bella was tired of this.

Bella nodded, "I like him"

"But what about Jasper. Do not say you do not have feeling for him anymore. He's important to you."

"I'll always love, Jasper. He's my first love, but it just wasn't right." Bella said. She needed Rose to understand.

"And being with Edward is? You haven't even known him very long."

Bella smiled, "I just know."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Sure."

They turned their attention to the movie.

Fifteen minutes later, Emmett and Edward walked down the stairs.

"I'm going to get home. I'll see you guys later." Edward said.

Rose hit pause on the DVD remote. "Bye, see you on Monday."

"Rose and I got invited to a party down at La Push tomorrow night. Emmett while come with us. You should come to." Bella said.

"You just assume I'm coming Bell?" Emmett joked.

Bella laughed and looked at Edward.

"What type of party?"

"The usually high school party. Loud music, lots of junk food, punch that's been spiked and lots of drunk or high people." Rose answered.

"Ahh" Edward wasn't really the party type.

Bella started to laugh "She's kidding. It's just a bunch of friend hanging out. There will be music and junk food though," she said with a smile.

"Okay." Edward said.

Emmett nodded.

Bella and Rose exchanged a glance. "Be here at 5 pm in casual clothes."

**A/N: I know it's short but atleast I filled you in on the break up thing. Don't worry if you love Jasper/Bella, this story is B/J and B/E. I needed Alice to leave the group because I really need a "villian." I'll update soon.**


	7. Author's Note

Dear readers,

Stop freaking out about Bella being with Edward. Everything will be okay. I need things to happen like this because Bella thinks that Jasper is over her and just looks at her like a friend. She doesn't want to love someone who doesn't love her. Anyway, I promise you that if you keep reading, you'll love me more then you did earlier. Just do not hate me for making Bella like Edward. And yes, you will find out what happened in the bathroom. Rose is too nosy not to ask and soon. I do have a reason for Alice being how she is. i like her in the books but she's OOC in this story so give me a break. Most of the characters are OOC. I also upped the rating from t to m because of language and the future. I also might be starting a couple of new stories soon that I'm sure you will love to read too. They will mostly be Bella and Jasper with the exception of one. That will be Bella/OC.

Sincerely,

Sparckadellic

P.S. I need a beta. Let me know if you or someone you know is interested.


	8. hope you don't mind driving fast

**A/N: I know it's short but you got two chapters yesterday. I also hope you understand what's going on in Bella's head a little more. And If you didn't read the Authors note I posted please do. It's important.**

Bella was standing in the Rose's room looking down at her sick friend. "You sure you don't want me to stay here with you?"

Rose gave a weak smile, "Go have fun Bells. You should hang out with Edward alone if you like him so much."

It was o'clock and Edward was going to be here in an hour. Rose had gotten food poisoning because she ate so chicken she found in the fridge that Charlie had cooked. She'd assumed Bella had made it. Emmett was staying home with Rose, so it would be just Bella and Edward.

Jasper walked in the room. He sat down on his sister's bed. "Feeling any better?"

Rosalie shrugged.

"You should know better than to eat out of the Swan's fridge without asking first. Charlie does occasionally cook and leave stuff in there." Jasper said teasingly.

Rose stuck out her tongue at him.

Emmett walked into the room with chicken noodle soup.

Bella and Jasper didn't feel like staying because they knew how lovey-dovey their siblings could get. They left the room and closed the door behind them.

"Hey," Bella said. The two hadn't been alone together since before Jasper found out about the twins.

"Hey," he said with a laugh.

"So how are you?" Bella asked.

Jasper shrugged his shoulders. "I do not really know. I just need sometime to think."

"Okay." Bella smiled weakly at her friend. No matter what she said to Rose, she'd always want Jasper. She just figured he didn't want her anymore. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

Jasper nodded. "And we'll all have to deal with Alice."

"Fun! She hasn't come home yet. The ride to school's going to be awkward, Emmett, Alice, you and me." Bella said.

"I'm sure Rose will be better by tomorrow. It never lasts two long." Jasper said.

Bella nodded. "I hope so."

"You know we could do something slightly evil tomorrow." Jasper said with an evil grin.

Bella smiled, this was the Jasper she knew and loved. So even if jasper wasn't going to like her in a romantic way, at least they'd still be able to be good friends. Maybe not best friends but good friends. Or at least until she told him about Edward, because he had to find out eventually how Bella felt. "What do you have in mind?"

Jasper leaned over and whispered his plan in her ear.

Bella laughed. "That could work. What are you doing tonight anyway?"

"Lots of homework. I've been avoiding it." He said. "Why?"

"That sucks, I finished mine this morning. Anyway, Rose, Em, Edward and I decided to go to a party tonight at La Push. But Rose obviously cannot go and Emmett will not go with out her so it will be just me and Edward since you cannot come." Bella said. She'd known that Jasper couldn't come but she'd wanted to let him know she'd be alone with Edward and to see his reaction.

"It's too bad about the homework. I'd love to go. Have fun. You and Emmett should come over here about 7:30 tomorrow." Jasper said. He smiled and told Bella to have a good time tonight before going back to his room.

Bella went back to her house to get ready.

Jasper walked into his room and slammed the door behind him, "Fuck." He was hoping to get back with Bella, but he'd known by the way Bella had told him about the party that she was hoping for more then just quality time with Edward. He also knew that Bella knew him to well and that even though he'd faked cheerfulness that she knew he wasn't happy about her and Edward being alone tonight. Well not alone because it was a party but the fact that they weren't going in the usual group.

At five, Edward knocked on the door of Bella's house. Emmett answered the door swiftly, "Hey man. Did Bella tell you that Rose and I aren't going with you because Rose got sick?"

"No she didn't. What's wrong with Rosalie?" Edward asked with concern.

"Food poisoning." Emmett burst out laughing, "Sorry. It's not funny except for the fact that she ate chicken out of our fridge without asking who made it. Charlie cannot cook. All the rest of us can but not Charlie."

Edward nodded. He followed Emmett into the living room. Bella was sitting in a chair reading a book while listening to her ipod.

"Hey." She said when she saw the boys enter the room. Bella marked her place in the book and put it down. She grabbed her purse and put her ipod in it. "Ready to go?"

Edward smiled. "Yeah. Do you want to drive or should I?"

"You can. I assume your car goes faster than the truck" Bella said. All the Swan's and Hale's but Alice had nice cars. Rose had a BMW convertible. Emmett had his hummer. Jasper had his motorcycle. Bella had a blue Volkswagen beetle and the truck. Alice had no car at all. She always relied on her sibling to get her everywhere. Little did she know how bad of a decision this would turn out to be? But that's off topic. Bella didn't really think Edward needed to know about their how much money they had. What she didn't know was Edward's family was so much richer than hers.

"Okay." Edward said with a smile, "I hope you do not mind driving fast."

Bella laughed, "Nothing is fast after being on the back of Jasper's motorcycle while he was racing Emmett."

Edward smiled, "Do not say I didn't warn you." He held the door of his Volvo open for her. This was going to be fun.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned because i have a three day weekend and absolutely no homework due until next thursday and its friday today so you'll hopefully get lots of updates. Hint- the more reviews I get the more chapters you get. Also, guess what's going to happen in your reviews and if you get it right i'll give you a preview of whats going to happen. No I don't mean obvious guesses like I think that Bella and edward will go to a party in the next chapter because I already have told you there is going to be a party.**


	9. You left a note right

**A/N: Hey. I'm being good with lots of updates. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Bella and Emmett walked over to the Hale's house the next morning. They walked right in without bothering to ring the bell. (You thought I'd have the party in this chapter, but you thought wrong. It's more fun like this. You'll find out what happened when the others find out. Do not worry. You will not have long to wake. Just a month or two. JK. I'll tell you either this chapter or next.)

"Hey." Bella called as she walked in the door.

Jasper walked down the stairs a minute later. "Hey guys."

"How's Rosie today?" Emmett asked.

"Do not call me that Emmy," yelled Rosalie as she walked down the stairs.

Bella and Jasper laughed. They never got called any names they hated. The others knew better. Rose and Emmett may have sounded like they'd retaliate but it was Bella and jasper you had to watch out for.

"She's much better as you can see." Jasper said.

Bella looked around, "So are we ready to do this?"

The others nodded. Rose grabbed the keys to her convertible. It only fit two people. Jasper tossed Bella a helmet. Emmett and Bella both checked that they had their own car keys with them. They walked into the Hale's garage. Everyone threw their bags into Rose's trunk. Bella and Jasper put on their helmets while Rosalie and Emmett got into the convertible.

"You left a note right?" Rosalie asked Bella.

"Of course," She replied as she got onto the back of Jasper's motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Good. And you two changed her alarm clock to right now, right?" Jasper asked.

Emmett nodded.

Everyone counted, "Three, Two, One."

They heard Alice's yell as she looked at the time. She had half an hour to get ready and find a way to school if she didn't want to be late. They'd given her a way. They'd left a bike that was fit for like a seven year old sitting in the Swan's driveway.

Alice had flung open the window just in time to see the four of them fly down the street. She had known they weren't going to like her very much anymore but she hadn't expect this, to be kicked out of the group and to be forced to find a way to school by herself. It was then that she noticed the bike sitting in the driveway. "Damn it." She'd hoped the others would have left their keys but now she knew they definitely didn't. For the first time in her life, she wished she had a car.

Edward pulled into the school parking lot and got out of his car. Just as he was about to head towards the main building he saw a bright red convertible and jet black motorcycle drive by. He watched the two vehicles pull into the parking lot. He was interested to see who it was because every other car in the lot besides his was old and beat up. His mouth dropped open when the convertible pulled into the spot next to him and he saw Rosalie and Emmett in it.

"Hey guys. Nice car." Edward said. He really liked cars.

"Thanks. It was a birthday gift," Rose said with a smile.

Edward looked up from the car to her, "If you have this, why do you five all go in the truck? You could also use that hummer too."

Emmett laughed, "Jasper never goes with use to school. That was him on the motorcycle. And we take the truck most the time because it doesn't stand out around here. We take the fast cars when we aren't in Forks or La Push."

"Jasper's motorcycle?" Edward said dumbfounded.

Rose nodded.

"Where are Bella and Alice anyway?" Edward asked.

"I'm right here," Bella said as she and Jasper walked over from the motorcycle. "I went with Jasper today because we decided Alice needed to stop relying on us for everything and either get her own car or get rides from people."

Edward laughed and went over to Bella. He put and arm around her shoulder and she put one around his waist.

All the others stopped to stare at them. "Something you're forgetting to tell us Bells?" Rose asked.

Bella smiled, "We decided to go on a date."

Emmett growled loudly, "You better be nice to her."

Edward back up a step from Emmett nervously.

"Did I forget to mention, Emmett is a bit over protective. You should have seen him when he found out that Jasper and I were going to Homecoming together our freshmen year." Bella said as she laughed.

Rose grinned, "You probably should have told him before we got to the dance, though it was funny. Everyone but Emmett found out about them like two weeks before."

Bella and Jasper laughed. Emmett let a smile chuckle escape his lips.

"I remember you saying better me then Newton or Crowley. But you also said you'd rather I dated this sister that wasn't your favorite." Jasper laughed as he thought back to that day so many years earlier. "Then there was that thing you said about If I ever slept with her, you'd hurt me and if she got pregnant you'd kill me"

"I still say better you then anyone else but I'd rather no one," Emmett said quietly. Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie heard. Luckily Edward hadn't asked what was said because Jasper said, "I'd rather me too," and rose said she preferred Bella with Jasper then Emmett. Bella didn't hear Jasper and she pretended not the hear Rose.

"Anyway, what happened last night?" Rose asked.

Bella smiled and opened her mouth to tell the others when the bell rang telling them to get to class. "I'll tell Jasper and Emmett went we get to class and I'll tell you doing third."

The four of them grabbed their bags from the convertible's trunk. As Edward and Rose started to walk to their first period AP Italian class, they saw Alice come into the parking lot on the bike. She looked pissed. Rose turned and pointed her out to Emmett, Bella and Jasper. All five of them laughed and headed to AP Italian and AP French. Language classes were generally taught the few periods of the day and the higher level you took the earlier it was so it wasn't surprising they all had language first. Luckily, Alice hadn't cared to continue with a fourth year of language otherwise she'd be with Bella, Emmett, and Jasper in French.

The first two classes of the day seemed to drag on forever because Emmett was in a bad mood because he didn't want Bella to date and Jasper was acting slightly weirdly. Luckily Emmett was only in her first and sixth periods. She had every period except third with Jasper though. Second, third, and sixth were painful because she had to work with Alice in them. Rose was with her for third, forth, and sixth, though. And of course she had Edward in fifth and sixth. The problem was Edward had third with Jasper.

Bella walked into the theater for Drama class. She saw Rose and walked over to her. "Oh My God, Jasper probably hates me. We've barely talked since we got to school."

Rose put an arm around her friend's shoulders, "It'll be fine. How was the party anyway?"

Bella smiled, "It was good. We got there around 5:30. We went inside and I saw Quil and Embry. I had been talking to them for a while when a slow song came on. Newton was about to ask me to dance when Edward saw my face and asked me to dance. It was really sweet of him. After time we danced, he asked me to go on a date with him next Friday. I said yes. We spent most the night dancing or talking. When he dropped me back off at home, he kissed me on my cheek and said he'd had a great time and that he hoped we could do it again sometime."

Rose smiled. "Are you excited for the date?"

Bella smiled, "Of course."

"But what's up with the cheek kiss, hasn't he ever heard of kissing a girl on the lips." Rose laughed as she teased her friend.

"One, it is sweet. And two, he definitely knows how to kiss a girl on the lips." Bella smiled.

"How do you know this?" Rose shook her head at her only real girl friend. Bella always left out the best parts.

Bella gave her a look, "It isn't obvious? I'm surprised you haven't asked about what happened in the bathroom on Saturday."

Rosalie laughed, "The whole 'Jazz, you're the father of my two kids thing' kind of blew that out of my mind."

Bella rolled her eyes, "You already knew about that though. You knew Jasper and I were having sex from the first time. I always tell you everything."

"Yeah, Why me though? Why not Emmett or Alice?" Rose was glad Bella always confided in her but she wanted to know why.

"Because Emmett's over protective and would have killed Jasper and Alice cannot keep her mouth shut." Bella rolled her eyes as she stated the obvious.

"So it was just process of elimination?" Rose said in a pretend insulted voice.

Bella laughed, "You know I think of you as a sister."

"So what happened anyway?" Rose said.

"We got into the bathroom and he seemed really shy so I leaned over and grabbed both his hands. Then I kissed him lightly on the lips and then we started to make out. Then we walked back into the room and I sat down in his spot next to Jasper." Bella said. What else would they have done? It wasn't like you talked when you were locked in a room together. Well Alice might have.

Through this entire conversation, Alice was just a couple yard away. She listened and barely suppressed a gasp at the father of Bella's kids' part. She still hadn't known. She could use this information to her advantage.

The bell rang and Bella and Rose ran off to their forth period to meet Jasper.

"Hey Girls." Said Jasper

"Hey little bro." Rose smiled. She was older by 2 minutes; she loved to hold that over Jasper's head.

"Hi Jazz" Bella smiled nervously. This could be an extremely awkward class.

The three of them took their seats in the back row. Bella was in between Rosalie and Jasper.

**A/N:Remember to guess. If you don't know what that means, look at past chapters.**


	10. Alice sat at the table

**Sorry about the wait. I have writers block.**

The bell rang signaling it was time for lunch. Bella, Jasper, and Rosalie walked to the cafeteria. Bella and Rosalie were laughing while Jasper was telling them some ridiculous story he was obviously making up. To the rest of Forks, the three looked exactly like they always did. They looked like nothing had happened to affect their relationships with each other. As far as the three of them were concerned at the moment, nothing had changed in their relationships. They all still cared about each other a lot.

They went threw the lunch line and then headed to their usual table. Bella sat on the edge like she always did. Jasper sat across from her and Rosalie was next to her. Emmett soon joined them at the table and he sat next to Jasper. Alice walked over and sat at the end of their table, far away from the others. She knew that if she didn't sit at their table, she'd come to regret it later but she also knew that if she sat too close to them something would happen. Even though she was angry at the others, she still loved them and respected the fact that they wanted this to be a private matter.

Edward walked into the cafeteria to see that there wasn't a spot for him near Bella. He had assumed that since they were going on a date on Friday that he would be near her as much as possible. He was also surprised to see Alice at the same table. She was sitting in silence reading a fashion magazine.

Edward got his food then walked over to them, "Hey." Edward was hopping someone would move over for him but they didn't or at least not in the way he had expected.

"Hey Edward," Bella looked up at him with a huge smile on her face.

Everyone else greeted him too.

"I need to go finish my sketch for art class. Jasper, will you come with me to finish up." Bella was smiling at Jasper.

He nodded and the pair of them got up and threw their trash away.

Edward watched as Bella tripped over nothing and Jasper caught her before she could hit the ground. Jasper's arm was around Bella's wasted and he left it there. He heard jasper mutter the words, "Klutz. Can't even walk to class without tripping." Bella had laughed in reply and stuck out her tongue.

Edward sat down in the seat that Bella had just vacated. He wondered if Bella really did like him or if she had just agreed to go out with him because she felt sorry for him.

When the bell rang, Edward got up and walked to class. He saw that Bella and Jasper were already there. Bella had her desk angled so she was really close to Jasper and farther from Edward's desk. There was a girl sitting on edge of Jasper's desk.

The bell rang. Everyone took their own seats and class started.

An hour later, Bella walked out of class with Jasper and the girl from earlier.

Edward was behind them as they walked to art class.

**I'm sorry it's so short. I have writers block and I completely lost were I was going with the story. I don't know If I can continue. Check out my others stories and let me know what you think. Also, tell me what you like and dislike about this one. I'm considering getting rid of a couple of the latest chapters so I can get back to my vision I origionally intended.**


	11. Comments on Reviews

**Not new. read the last sentence if you haven't read this post yet.**

Answering Reviews: (cause I'm to lazy to do it individually)

**Bold:** reviewer /person I'm talking to

Normal: actual review

_Italic:_ my comments

**Alice-CullenRox00**  
its an ok chapter but there kinda really was no purpose except edward not knowing whether bella really likes him. its an ok chapter but i still love the story:D so do wutever u think is best for story i probably wont care. updates!

_I know. It's the whole writers block thing._

**rtwqrtwq**  
You wanted Bella and Jasper being exes, but Jasper still  
likes Bella while Alice is jealous. Bella kinda likes Edward  
and Edward likes Bella but so does Jasper. So you wanted a  
love triangle between Bella Jasper and Edward. Either Bella  
ends up with Edward or she ends up with Jasper. OR option C  
dun dun dun... dramatic music.

_Thanks, clear and to the point. _

**Mentosgirl **(anonymous reviewer)  
keep going with this story! i want to see bella and jasper get back together. maybe edward could get to know alice better.

_No, Edward and Alice will not be together. I have a specific person picked out for each of them._

**Everyone who put poor Edward or something like that**

_Get over it, it's a mainly b/j fic. If you want Edward and Bella find a different fic or wait til I post random ideas I wrote in my journal but decided would not work. I have a different version of the box scene. They are playing truth or dare and the whole pregnancy thing doesn't happen. But it makes Bella seem like a slut and Alice is too nice and it doesn't help the story. (_This is not part of the story, its just an extra i'll add later)

**Everyone else who I love for reviewing and reading:**

_No one really helped me decide if I should continue writing and if I should cut out the last couple of chapters and rewrite them better. Please help me out with this. You have three options to tell me what to do:_

_1. stop writing_

_2. rewrite everything after chapter 6_

_3. continue without any idea what I'm writing now but wait a while._

_4. not be any help at all and remain silent._

Sorry that it's not a chapter I have a plot but no detail. I could write like a paragraph four each chapter and that's all or I could wait a little longer and give you a ton of stuff.

Let me clear something up, if i rewrite some chapters, i'd start at the chapter where Rosalie is sick before the party.


End file.
